MAP31: Cyberden (FD-P)
MAP31: Cyberden es el trigésimo primer mapa, y el primer nivel secreto, del juego The Plutonia Experiment. Se accede a él desde la salida secreta en MAP15: The Twilight. La música de fondo es "Sign of Evil", usada en los niveles E1M8, E3M4 y E4M1 de Doom. El tiempo par es de 2:00. El mapa es llamado así por los cuatro Cyberdemons que tiene. Al principio están en jaulas visibles pero inaccesibles donde no pueden atacar al jugador, pero a medida que transcurre el nivel se van liberando. Antes de empezar el nivel la pantalla intermedia dice: "You've found the second-hardest level we got. Hope you have a saved game a level or two previous. If not, be prepared to die aplenty. For master Marines only. ''(''Usted ha encontrado el segundo más difícil nivel que tenemos. Espero que tengan una partida guardada de un nivel o dos anteriores. Si no, debe estar preparado para morir en abundancia. Sólo para Marines expertos)" Mapa thumb|center|400px Estrategia rápida En el mapa hay distribuidos cuatro interruptores, cada uno de los cuales libera un Cyberdemon de su jaula; detrás de cada jaula también hay un interruptor, que cuando hayan sido accionados todos permiten recoger la llave amarilla que está en el centro del mapa, con la que se puede completar el nivel. Interruptor 1 Comienzas el nivel en el ángulo nordeste de un gran patio exterior cuadrado. En el medio de cada lado del cuadrado sobresale una jaula elevada con rejas, cada una con un Cyberdemon, y en el centro hay una columna octogonal de mármol con la inaccesible llave amarilla arriba. Despreocúpate de los Cyberdemon por el momento. Localiza la escalera hundida en el suelo (A) al noroeste del mapa, enfrente de donde comienzas, y baja por allí para acceder a un patio menor. Sube del otro lado, dobla a la derecha en una sala alargada con una motosierra y luego sube un tramo de escaleras (B). Continúa hacia el este a través de la gran sala alargada hasta el final. En tu camino encontrarás dos puertas, pero se encuentran bloqueadas y no podrás abrirlas. A partir de allí, el pasaje dará tres vueltas en "U": primero en un balcón con vista a la arena central, una segunda poco después y la tercera donde el pasaje se oscurece y baja. Recuerda las dos paredes en el lado norte del segundo giro en U y la pared sur del tercer giro en U: son paredes falsas infranqueables, y conocer su posición es la clave para desactivar una trampa muy desagradable más delante. Al llegar al final del corredor, te encontrarás con dos enemigos, que se teletransportarán casi de inmediato detrás de las falsas paredes mencionadas. Inmediatamente date la vuelta, mira hacia la pared sur del tercer giro en U y dispara cohetes contra la pared falsa hasta que oigas el sonido de muerte del monstruo. Retrocede un poco, apunta hacia el lado norte del segundo giro en U, y repite con el segundo monstruo. Finalmente, vuelve a la sala de abajo y pulsa el interruptor ©. Un rincón de la sala se abrirá, liberando algunos suministros, pero esto también libera al primer Cyberdemon y una emboscada. Regresa por donde llegaste y elimina a los Caballeros del infierno que se han revelado en la gran sala anterior. Regresa a la escalera hundida y deshazte del primer Cyberdemon. Puedes hacerlo disparándole desde el patio menor, usando las ventanas enrejadas a los lados de la escaler undida y ocultándote tras las paredes. El piso de la jaula elevada con rejas del norte, donde estaba encerrado el monstruo, ahora ha bajado permitiendo pasar por debajo de las rejas y revelando una puerta de madera. Pulsa el interruptor a la izquierda para abrir la puerta y luego haz lo mismo con el interruptor (D) en la sala de adentro, para generar el primer tramo de escaleras en torno a la columna de la llave. Interruptor 2 Regresa por la escalera undida y la sala alargada de arriba hasta el final. Allí se ha abierto una puerta de madera en el rincón nordeste, con un nuevo interruptor grande (E) y algunos Demonios. Termina con ellos, pulsa el interruptor y vuelve abajo para enfrentar el segundo Cyberdemon que se ha liberado. Dirígete a la estructura del lado este, de donde vino el Cyberdemon. Pulsa los interruptores a cada lado para desbloquear la doble puerta e ingresa a la sala verde. Al fondo se ve un interruptor de cráneo que, al pulsarlo, hace bajar temporalmente el piso de toda la sala. Esto posibilita que sendos Caballeros del infierno (en dificultad HMP e inferiores) o dos Barones del infierno te tiendan una emboscada desde debajo de los "pilares" de la sala. Finalmente pulsa el interruptor (F) en el lado sur de la sala para generar dos tramos más de la escalera en torno a la columna central con la llave amarilla Interruptor 3 Regresa nuevamente a la sala de los Demonios para encontrar que se ha abierto la puerta a la izquierda. Entra a esa sala, desconfiando de una emboscada de Chaingunners, y luego pulsa el interruptor (G) al fondo de la sala. Una vez más, regresa a la arena para enfrentar al tercer Cyberdemon. Este Cyberdemon se libera muy cerca de la escalera hundida y puede bloquearte muy fácilmente, así que trata de no despertarlo hasta que ingreses a la arena y estés listo para batirte a duelo. Cuando hayas terminado con él, ve a la jaula desde donde vino y pulsa en primer lugar el interruptor de la izquierda para abrir la puerta de madera. Adentro deberás enfrentar a los Mancubi. Solo cuando hayan muerto todos, pulsa el interruptor derecho (que levanta temporalmente la pared que oculta el interruptor (H) en la parte posterior de la sala), corre hacia delante y acciona el interruptor. Utiliza la velocidad: ¡el piso de sangre de este lugar causa un 20% de daño! Se habrán generado dos tramos más en la escalera central. Interruptor 4 Retorna a la escalera hundida y a la gran sala alargada de arriba una vez más. Al costado de la escalera por la cual llegas se ha abierto la puerta. Ve abajo por la oscura escalera, que te lleva a otra cámara con un interruptor grande (I) al fondo. Entra, nuevamente desconfiando de una emboscada de Chaingunners, y pulsa el interruptor grande. Habrás liberado de su jaula al cuarto, y último, de los Cyberdemons. Vuelve a la arena para enfrentarlo. Cuando esté libre, ve al lugar de donde vino el monstruo y pulsa los dos interruptores a los lados de la puerta para desbloquearla. Entrarás en una habitación de mármol verde con una pequeña pileta de sangre en el medio. Acaba con los Chaingunners y ten en cuenta a los dos Revenants en los rincones a cada lado, al norte de la sala, que no se pueden ver desde la entrada. Sube las escaleras y dirígete a la parte posterior de la sala, que es un corredor en forma de "U" con amplias ventanas por las que puedes pasar. Ve al brazo este de la "U" para activar el interruptor (J), pero cuando lo hagas, se activará una trampa de teletransportación, que traerá hasta 15 Demonios a la sala. Salida Pulsa los dos interruptores a los lados de la puerta que usaste para ingresar a la sala de mármol y regresa a la arena. Una escalera de caracol se ha completado en torno de la columna octogonal central, donde estaba la llave amarilla. Asciende por la escalera y recoge la llave. Ahora puedes desbloquear la puerta amarilla (K) al sudoeste del patio, que aparentemente contiene el teletransportador de salida. Cuando pises el telepuerto, descubrirás que es falsa y solamente hace bajas las paredes de la sala para revelar un almacén con bastantes cajas de cohetes. Sin embargo, ten mucho cuidado al salir de esta sala y regresar a la arena central, ya que dos trampas se han abierto en las paredes este y oeste, liberando 12 (en ITYTD y HNTR), 18 (HMP) o 26 (en UV o superior) Revenants. Usa la columna central del patio para esquivar los misiles rastreadores, agrúpalos y devuelve el fuego con el lanzacohetes o el BFG 9000. Dirígete a la trampa del lado oeste y pulsa el interruptor (L) en la pared posterior de la sala. Esto revela la cámara de salida en el rincón sudeste de la arena. Ingresa al teletransportador de salida para finalizar el nivel. Otros lugares de interés Una estrategia alternativa implica mantener vivo al último Cyberdemon para provocar luchas entre monstruos, haciendo que la trampa final sea significativamente más fácil. Para hacer esto, atrae al cuarto Cyberdemon hacia el norte del mapa, corre hasta la estructura sur y luego continúa avanzando en el mapa hasta que la plataforma falsa del teletransportador active la emboscada final de los Revenant. El Cyberdemon hará un breve trabajo acabando con los Revenants con sus cohetes. Sin embargo, ten cuidado de no quedar encerrado mientras el Cyberdemon vagabundea. Este mapa no tiene una salida de vuelta al MAP16: The Omen, que sería el siguiente para retomar la serie del juego, sino que tiene una única salida que conduce al MAP32: Go 2 It. Esto te obliga necesariamente a jugar el nivel super secreto también para poder regresar a la secuencia principal del juego. Secretos # En el salón de mármol verde al sur del mapa sube las escaleras, ve a la izquierda por el pasillo del fondo hasta un interruptor de cráneo: cuando lo presiones se abre una habitación en el nivel inferior de donde salen demonios, dentro está la mitad de una cara de león, al abrirla se revela un teletransportador que conduce a un área secreta. Monstruos según nivel de dificultad en:MAP31: Cyberden (The Plutonia Experiment) MAP31 Final P